Todd Chavez
Todd Chavez is a human in his mid-twenties who lives rent-free with BoJack in his house and sleeps on the couch at the beginning of BoJack Horseman. He later moves in with Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter, and eventually ends up occupying Princess Carolyn's old apartment in the end of Season 4. He is one of the Main Characters. Todd is notoriously lazy, a slacker, and is frequently told by BoJack to "clean up your shit, Todd." However, he is also very creative and can work tirelessly when he discovers something that interests him. Design Todd is an adult human male in his early twenties. He has short, shaggy, dark blue hair that is mostly worn under a yellow beanie, and black stubble on his face and neck. He typically wears a red zip hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath, grey sweatpants with white lines on the sides, and blue flip flops. According to his model sheet, Todd is approximately 5' 2" tall. As a teenager in 2007 he had longer hair with bangs parted to one side (since that was the style at that time), and he had a purple beanie and blue sweatpants. In Season 4 it is confirmed he is asexual. Background Todd is an unemployed human who showed up at a party in BoJack's house five years before the beginning of the series and never left. Before this, he became obsessed with video games until it corrupted his life - flunking out of school, losing his girlfriend, and being kicked out of his mom's house. Although BoJack constantly voices disdain for him, he secretly cares about Todd. Because he is afraid of being alone, BoJack financially supports Todd and sabotages his attempts to gain independence. Todd was shown to have been involved with a powerful drug cartel immediately before moving in with BoJack. In the Season 3 finale, ''That Went Well'', Todd questions his sexuality whilst not referring to himself as gay nor straight either, but believes that he may be "nothing", which heavily implies that he is asexual. While initially reluctant to accept the "label" of asexuality, he eventually came to accept his orientation, and attended an Asexual Alliance meeting. Personality Todd is a friendly, well-meaning, and mostly upbeat slacker who has been shown to possess a plethora of skills including an understanding of Japanese, entrepreneurial know-how, and artistic capabilities. Besides having allied with Mr. Peanutbutter for various business ideas, he tried writing and composing his own rock opera, Newtopia Rising, Book I: The Search for a New Utopia. Like the other main characters, Todd is shown to be searching for meaning in his life, and attempts to do so through helping others and finding community (with varying degrees of success). While Todd is well-meaning and can try hard when he puts his mind to it, he often ends up in trouble. He initially prized BoJack as his best friend, despite suffering constant insults by him. Todd is also overly trusting of BoJack, and is often dragged into his numerous schemes. Funnily enough, Todd always finds it in his heart to forgive BoJack for whatever he has done to him, even though BoJack fails to have much regard for him at most times, and regularly shuts him out of conversations or ignores him. As time passed, however, Todd began to question their friendship upon getting annoyed that BoJack is getting everything he wants despite all the terrible things he's done. In ''It's You'', the line was finally crossed when BoJack accidentally let slip that he had sex with Todd's high school friend, Emily. Fed up with his friend's actions, Todd came to realize that BoJack had been the problem all along, and told him this in no uncertain terms. In Season 4, Todd has a deeper conversation with BoJack and admits that he's not ready for them to be friends again, but that he's okay with being "more than not-friends". BoJack is also the first person to whom Todd comes out as asexual. Trivia * Todd loves shimmying, as revealed in ''After the Party''. * His catchphrase is Hooray. * In the Season 2 finale, he's revealed to be 24 years old (as of 2015) and therefore born in 1991. * He has a tattoo of the Latin Kings gang in one arm and one of the Aryans in the other, both from his time in prison. In season 4, his tattoos have been modified to say "LA Kings" and "Skinny Jugheads". * Aaron Paul, the voice of Todd, plays the character of Jesse Pinkman in the TV series Breaking Bad, ironically he has an enemy named Todd. ** In season 1, Todd accidentally steps on a needle and addresses that he thinks he maybe addicted to Heroin, which may be an allusion to Jesse's addiction during season 2. ** Todd being involved with a powerful drug cartel may also be an indirect reference to Jesse. * Todd is the one of few people to know how The Sopranos ended. * Todd is the third character in the series to say the word "fuck". The previous two were Herb in season 1, and Charlotte in season 2. Todd said it in season 3, and Bojack in season 4. * He is extremely talented. He can ride a skateboard, play the keyboard, and even managed to open up his own DisneyLand, which was burned down due to several safety hazards. * He and Emily once swapped beanies in 2007 when getting ready for sexual relations, but they were interrupted and Todd had to shimmy his way out, and they never swapped their beanies back. Hence his beanie is now yellow. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Alive